


Oopsies?

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, DJ - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, Oops, Post-Magic Reveal, Pranks, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien and Nino get pranked by Alya and Marinette. There only response is oopsies.





	Oopsies?

Nino and Adrien passed out on the couch while playing video games in the very late night, maybe early morning. Who knows?

It was April 1st. The start of team miraculous prank month. The entire month was game on. Each successful pranked earned all involved one point, and the person pranked one less. 

Good ol’ Alya wanted to be the first to strike. She had worked out the basics of the plan a week prior: makeovers.

It was simple really; her and Marinette would casually sneak into Nino and Adrien’s apartment. They would bring their makeup bags with them and would glam the guys while they slept.

So, in the midst of the early morning they snuck in.

“This is gonna be sick girl!” Alya whispered.

“Draw plenty of...fun things. Use mainly eyeliner it takes forever to get off!” Mari whispered yelled.

“So like Lila?!” Alya replied.

“Exactly!”

Marinette and Alya began to let their creativity flow. They drew mustaches (in the wrong places), nose hairs, unicorns, dicks, moles, etc…. They added creative rainbow eyeshadows and really had fun with their canvases. Good times!

The two girls snuck out unnoticed. Everything went perfect.

“I’m surprised Adrien didn’t wake up!” Alya cheered.

“He’s been overworking himself convenient enough for us!” Marinette replied.

The two girls went to the respective rooms and didn’t wake for hours.

oOoOoOo

Adrien woke up and looked around him. He saw that he was in the living room. Crap! They fell asleep gaming. He looked to the clock and it was already afternoon. Adrien began, “Nino, you up?”

No response. He must still be asleep. Whatever. Adrien should go study anyway, make up for the time he would miss later at Nino’s dj event.  
When Adrien looked over at Nino’s sleeping form he was confused to say the least. Nino lied there with a penis on his nose. There were moles and stashes coating his face. He had a pooping unicorn and some cats doing god knows what. 

Adrien ran to the bathroom and saw his face wasn’t much better. He needed to wake Nino up and fast.

Before Adrien could wake up Nino Plagg floated over to him and teased, “You have never looked this good kid!”

“Not a nice thing to say to the person that feeds you!! Besides I need to wake up Nino.” Adrien joked as he nudged Nino to wake up, “Nino, Nino wake up!” Adrien shook his body.

“Huh, what? Wait, what’s up with your face?” Nino asked.

“We were pranked by our girlfriends.” Adrien groaned and continued, “Go to the bathroom.” 

Nino did as told and screamed, “AHHHH, NOOO!” 

He dialed up Alya and she picked up seductively saying hello.

“I have my first gig, bring makeup wipes stat woman!”

“But to quote you and ya boi last year, “All is fair in love and war, especially when we’re winning!”

“Alya, please, have a heart!” Nino begged.

“No--” Alya began before being cut off by Marinette, “Didn’t know about the gig, we’re coming!” 

“Thank the heavens for Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

oOoOoOoOo

The two heard a knock on their door and opened it.

“Wow! It looks even better with daylight!” Mari complimented.

“How does Adrien still look photoready?!” Alya pondered.

“It isn’t fair!” Marinette teasingly groaned before continuing, “Adrien give me your skin care bag, I have the removing products let’s tag team your face!”

“Okay let’s go!”

“How are they insync with even this?!?” Alya laughed.

“I don’t even know…” Nino replied.

“So, I only have makeup wipes. I’m gonna straddle your hips while I do it though!” Alya added.

“Finally good news!” Nino laughed.

 

oOoOoOoOo

Adrien got his makeup off in no time. Nino not so much. Nothing was working. Nothing at all. His show was nearing too.

“I think you have to go with the makeup on.” Adrien sighed.

“But, noooo…” Nino groaned.

“It can’t be that bad…” Marinette cheered.

"How could you two do this?!?" Nino moaned.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other before shrugging and saying, "Oopsies."

They went to his gig, Nino managed to rock out with everyone in the audience. Surprising enough it was a hit. And the Prank scores were:

Adrien: -1

Nino: -1

Chloe: 0

Marinette: 1

Alya: 1

**Author's Note:**

> And let the games begin...


End file.
